Quote:Day 5: 6:00am-7:00am
This is a collection of memorable quotes from "Day 5: 6:00am-7:00am". *'Jack Bauer': You do what I say and live, or you don't and you die for nothing. You understand me? *'Charles Logan:' What are you trying to do, Jack? Whatever it is, you know you won't get away with it. Are you going to kill me? I suppose you want some sort of revenge, I understand that. Bad things happen. I didn't want them to happen. People who work for me, they went too far, they did things I thought I wanted them to do, but they were wrong. You have to understand, I have always acted in the country's best interest. But you're just trying to get even. Do you realize what effect this will have on the American people? This day has been trying enough, and now the President is being attacked. If you want to do what's right, you were turn this thing around, and go back...Damn it Bauer, Say something! *'Morris O'Brian:' Oh, God, it's President Logan, Jack. *'Jack Bauer:' Get out. *'Morris O'Brian:' Right. Chloe wants you to call her. *'Jack Bauer:' Go. *'Chloe O'Brian:' They'll be on you in less than ten minutes. No pressure, but if you don't have a confession by then, we'll all be arrested for treason. *'Jack Bauer': Every American who died today as a result of terrorist activity is another murder that you're accountable for. And before you leave here, you're going to admit it. *'Jack Bauer:' Mr. Logan, I'm not going to torture you. But you're going to tell me what I want to know, or so help me God... I will kill you. A year and a half ago, I was warned my life was in danger by someone within the government. And I was told the only was I could stay alive was to create the illusion that I was dead. I was forced to deceive people that I loved. My only daughter will never forgive me. As I see the depth of your corruption unfold, I have no doubt that you are that source of danger. David Palmer was a great man, and he was a great president. But he was also my friend. He tried to warn me about you, and now he is dead. Other people tried to help me, and they are dead too. So, Mr. Logan, I hope you understand... I have absolutely nothing to lose. You are going to be held accountable for your part of everything that happened today. You are not going to be able to hide behind the presidency. Right here, right now, you are going to face JUSTICE! And make no mistake about this - this is personal. And if you think for a second that I am scared to put a bullet in your brain... you don't know me. *'Jack Bauer:' I'm gonna ask you one last time. Who are your co-conspirators? You have until the count of three...or I will kill you. (points his gun) One. *'Charles Logan:' You'll make me a martyr, I'll go down in history with Lincoln and Kennedy, but you'll go down with John Wilkes Booth and Lee Harvey Oswald, is that what you want? *'Jack Bauer:' (stands up) Two! *'Charles Logan' You're a man of honor. How can you assassinate a president of the United States in front of the entire world? If you love your country, you won't pull the trigger. *'Jack Bauer:' THREE! *'Charles Logan:' No, Jack, it's all right. It's right that you can't kill me...I'm the President. *'Charles Logan:' You said I was a good liar, but I am nothing compared to you. *'Martha Logan:' You're hurting me! *'Charles Logan:' You don't know what pain is. I'm on to you, Marti. Making love to me was just a ploy, wasn't it? It took a lot of planning to get Bauer on the helicopter. You were delaying me, weren't you? You were part of it. *'Martha Logan:' You're such a hypocrite. *'Charles Logan:' After your little performance today, you're in no position to call me a hypocrite. *'Charles Logan:' And I will tell you something else. If you blow up like this one more time, I will fill you so full of drugs, you won't even remember your own name. And then I will ship you off to an asylum and you can stay there for the rest of your life. *'Charles Logan': You take your orders from me! *'Clarke': Not any more. *'Bill Buchanan': I was thinking about going to get some breakfast. *'Karen Hayes': I have to go do one last debrief with Division. Bureaucracy. Rain check? *'Bill Buchanan': (smiling) Yeah... *'Cheng Zhi:' You surely must be aware, Mr. Bauer, that China has a long memory. Only 18 months ago, you invaded our territory and killed our consul. Did you really think that we would forget? *'Jack Bauer:' I know how this works. I need to make one phone call ... please. Just one phone call. (weakly) Kill me. Just...kill me. *'Cheng Zhi': Kill you? You're far too valuable to kill, Mr. Bauer. 524